Stylish Queen
by The Great Weiss Shark
Summary: What happens when you put a snarky fashionista and a timid wardrobe disaster in the same dorm room for four years? You get the story of how they begrudgingly fall in love.


So long time no see. I've been a little preoccupied with life and haven't had the time to really hunker down and write or draw. In fact, this story predates Nature's Wrath. I never bothered posting it because my time was better spent on my flagship AU, but after having my editor read it over I decided it was about time I this this one go.

P.s - It starts off a little steamy.

Also leave a review. Do it.

* * *

Weiss rocked her body against Ruby, her lover, in a slow rhythm. She gripped the bedpost, her freshly trimmed nails digging deep into the lacquered wood to give herself adequate leverage and steady her movement over the redhead. In turn, Ruby caressed her girlfriend's slender form, entranced by the fluid motion of taut muscle underneath soft, supple skin. Without much thought, she effortlessly wove her fingers through Weiss' snow-white hair, marveling at the silken strands that seemed to flow them like water.

The small smile on her face grew as she lost her sense of mind to Weiss' masterful ministrations. Even the slightest bit of friction between them caused her to moan and whisper her lover's name in a breathy, unrestrained voice. It had a powerful effect on Weiss, one that neither woman fully anticipated but were both grateful for nevertheless.

They stared deep into each other's eyes, unable to tear away from the lust addled gaze that ensnared them. They continued to make love in this fashion for an insurmountable amount of time.

Weiss loved this young woman more than anything, and she intended to express it in as many ways as she could in the limited time her exhausted body would allow.

Ruby shut her eyes and carefully grabbed a fistful of Weiss' hair, earning her a deep, throaty moan. Weiss loved it when she did that and took the cue to hasten her pace. It didn't take much to drive them over the edge; Weiss had been fairly close herself.

Spent, Weiss rolled over to her side of the bed and pulled Ruby close, embracing her as tightly as her tired arms would allow. The younger woman snuggled in, resting her head in the crook of her lover's neck; this was her favourite part. They remained silent, choosing to simply enjoy each other's company. Sleep claimed the redhead first, leaving Weiss to her thoughts.

At first glance, winter was a beautiful sight to behold. Outlined by dainty wisps of light blue, the crystalline snow beds glistened under the sun's rays. There was a playful nip in the air that reddened cheeks and noses, adding a splash of colour to the white canvas.

Under a thick blanket of snow, nature and its vibrant colours slumbered the days away. However, this was nothing more than a polite facade. Behind the pale beauty was an untamed, ruthless beast that that held no warmth; it was unforgiving and cruel. With nothing to restrain it, winter was a frightening force of nature that heaved snarling winds and threw sleeted snow sharper than daggers. Winter wasn't afraid of causing pain. It enjoyed smothering the life out of everything unfortunate enough to cross its path. It was merciless.

Weiss was winter itself, but there was a silver lining that even the coldest of winters couldn't resist: spring. It took time for the ice to recede, but the darling redhead was persistent and somehow managed to thaw her frozen heart. A dry laugh echoed in her head as she recalled the events that led them to this moment. Kissing Ruby on the forehead, Weiss whispered "I love you," and settled in for some much needed rest.

* * *

 **Stylish Queen**

The Great Weiss Shark

* * *

Weiss Schnee flipped through a glossy fashion magazine with little interest. She hated these over-sized pamphlets with a passion. They were an affront to literature and were hardly worth being called "reading material".

Pictures of scantily clad—image altered—young women, randomized shapes and sizes in eye-searing neon colours, were plastered proudly on each page. On top of those painful highlights were an assortment of small articles about who's wearing who, what's "totally" hot and what's not this season, and grossly misinformed long-lasting beauty tips most likely written by someone who barely graduated out of highschool were inserted haphazardly as if they were mere afterthoughts. Weiss was starting to hate herself for even touching this rubbish, but initially there was a good reason why she chose this over the others available in her limousine. There, in an impressive two page spread, smack dab in the middle of the magazine, was a photo of Weiss herself titled "Black Ice: Enter the Frozen Garden".

A pained groan escaped her lips as she skimmed over its overzealous issue explained in full detail about Winter Schnee's newest fall collection. Black Ice: Enter the Frozen Garden was centered around grim aristocratic fashion, petrified roses with thorns, and jagged ice. She wanted to bring the past back with a fresh yet depressing twist from the present.

This line was peculiar since it lacked Winter's trademark colours; she had a reason for breaking that trend, though. Black Ice represented all the negative emotions she felt about her sister leaving for university. It was no secret that Winter cared for her sister deeply; in fact, all of her lines were inspired by something or other revolving around the girl.

Weiss stopped her incessant grumbling and read an excerpt out loud, "Black Ice is dedicated to my beloved older sister, Weiss. I'll be here cheering you on, so give them hell!"

A rare smile graced her lips only to die a second later. Saying something nice did not mean forgiveness. She still wanted to run her sister through for making her pose in such a disdainful way.

'Queen of the Ice Castle my foot, I look more like the icy harlot in this!' Weiss seethed internally.

The camera was angled up to have Weiss stare down at it in disgust, while she sat horizontally on a frozen throne. Weiss recalled how much she hated the photographer who took it, so the heated glare immortalized in the magazine was authentic. Black rose petals were littered around her, pooling over the fur-lined black cape she draped over her shoulders. She had her left hand crush a red rose above the silver crown on her head as her right removed a button from her loose-fitting shirt; it had been mostly unfastened, revealing a generous amount of skin without being indecent. The shirt was used as a makeshift skirt and positioned in a way

that didn't expose more than intended.

"Damnit, Winter," she growled, her face growing hot from embarrassment, "I hate you so much."

The driver looked up at the rear-view mirror with a questioning gaze. "Is everything alright, ma'am?" he asked tentatively. The last thing he wanted was for the heiress to throw one of her famous tantrums in his car. He wasn't prepared to calm her down.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Weiss snapped back. That image and the article that accompanied it had worsened her delightful mood. "How much longer until we reach Beacon?"

Gulping, the driver averted his eyes and replied, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good."

Weiss tossed the magazine away and crossed her arms in frustration. A small part of her wanted to call her sister and yell till her voice went hoarse, but she doubted their father would be very pleased to hear that. Weiss shook her head and went back to more pressing matters; she could give her sister a verbal backlashing later.

Today was her first day at Beacon Academy, the premier university in the Kingdom of Vale. The school was renowned as the number one educational institute in all of Remnant. The academic requirements were exceedingly high; this much was expected, but the rumors circulating in the school forum hinted at a strange anomaly. A fifteen year-old child had been accepted with a full scholarship. Weiss didn't believe a word of it. Who would honestly believe it? The same idiots who read trashy magazines, that's who.

"Are we almost there?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the driver.

True to his word, Beacon Academy was well within sight. It had taken her a ten hour flight, followed by a painful four hour car ride, but she was finally here. Today marked the start of her new life free from the family estate and all the frustration that came with it.

Excited was a word that accurately described how she felt, but there was a catch to this newfound freedom: she was going to have roommates. Beacon was not going to make exceptions for her just because she had a bit of money to her name. Starting today, she was going to be nothing more than your regular run-of-the-mill seventeen year-old girl. The heiress wasn't too fond of this.

"We're pulling up now," the driver said all too eagerly. Weiss hummed her acknowledgement and continued to look out the window. "Ms. Schnee, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you," she replied curtly.

The limousine rolled to a gentle stop in front of the school's archway. Weiss exited the vehicle with grace and slammed the door shut with every ounce of strength her petite frame could muster. The sound rang out, alerting several students making their way in. She shot the nosey onlookers a nasty glare, daring them to try and speak up. The frightened students scurried away, doing their best to avoid walking near the frigid girl.

"Commoners," she muttered under her breath.

Weiss walked through Beacon with her nose held high in the air. She could hear her name being whispered amongst her peers; it was music to her ears. Boys fumbled like idiots trying to get a glimpse of her, while girls either fawned in respect or sneered in jealousy. Weiss could already see herself sitting at the top as Beacon's newest Queen Bee. She entertained the thought, but her jubilation was cut short when a less than pleasant realization hit her square in the face—she was lost.

As much as the heiress loved being revered, it made simple things such as asking for directions difficult. Her immense pride eclipsed over everything, forcing Weiss to bottle up her anxiety and continue through the maze. She had never hated hallways as much as she did now.

Fifteen minutes of useless meandering led Weiss to a large bulletin board. She stopped to read through the pages stapled to it, hoping for an answer.

The first page revolved around a fundraiser, a bake sale of sorts sponsored by the culinary club. The next page was warning students to keep a careful eye on their belongings. A brightly coloured poster announcing a fencing tournament caught her eye, but that was all it did. While she enjoyed partaking in the sport, she doubted anyone was skilled enough to challenge her.

After skimming through all the newsletters, Weiss deemed the board completely and utterly useless. She dug through her memory trying to unbog it, hoping to shed some light on her grim situation.

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek out of nervous habit. It was one of the telltale signs she was close to losing her patience. This didn't bode well for the students walking past her.

"E-Excuse me," a timid voice called out, "can you tell me where the first year orientation is being held?"

"It's down the hall," replied a deep male voice, "take a left and head straight down until you see the auditorium. You can't miss it."

"Thank you!"

"No problem, welcome to Beacon!"

The short exchange gave Weiss the answers she prayed for. Using her peripheral vision, she caught sight of a small girl in a red sweater that was three sizes too big for her. Weiss couldn't help but wince at the trainwreck. During her short time in Beacon, the heiress had witnessed several fashion catastrophes, but this was by far the worst.

' _Who the hell taught this kid to dress? I mean, really, combat boots with a black skirt and sweatshirt,'_ Weiss grumbled to herself. _'I would never be caught dead near that hot mess.'_

Lost in her thorough dissection of the girl's outfit, Weiss failed to notice the girl looking up at her. She had her head tilted slightly to the left, an adorable little pout on her childish features. The heiress noticed the red splotch from the corner of her eye and jumped in fright when the girl moved closer. They stared at each other, one in curiosity and the other in awkward disdain.

"Are you lost, too?" the girl asked curiously, her silver eyes shining in amusement.

Weiss clicked her tongue and glowered, "Does it look like I'm lost?" The girl nodded taking a tentative step back. "Well you're wrong. I know exactly where I am!"

"Oh, it's just you've been staring at that bulletin board for a while now…"

"I wasn't staring at it," Weiss laughed dryly, "I was reading it." The girl in red mumbled something under her breath earning further ire. "What was that? Speak up. Don't mumble."

"N-Nothing!" she squeaked. "Sorry for bothering you, I-I'll be going now."

Weiss felt no sympathy for the impudent child; in fact, she enjoyed scaring her within an inch of her life. She watched the little red trainwreck dash down the hall; the fool nearly fell on her face twice before disappearing down a corridor. Pride forced Weiss to wait a few minutes before following after her; the last thing she wanted was for the girl to think she was right.

The auditorium was filled to the brim with students of all shapes, sizes, and ethnicities. Weiss didn't stop herself from showcasing how disgusted she was at being corralled in with commoners.

The smell was absolutely horrid—like a pungent cheese, compounded by a rotting carcass, along with curdled milk and ripe onions; it was taking everything she had not to run out and vomit. The smell only intensified when a disheveled hefty male walked past her. His hairy forearm brushed against Weiss' hand for a second, sending chills up her spine.

 _I'll never be clean again_ , she whimpered.

Weiss' glacial-blue eyes flung icy daggers at the hirsute swine's back until he disappeared into the crowd. Just a few feet away was the trashy little red _thing_. She was talking animatedly to a tall blonde woman who was, for a lack of better words, gorgeous. How the shrimp managed to acquaint herself with someone like that was beyond Weiss' comprehension.

A man in a dark-green suit walked on the stage; his expression was calm and calculating. He was known as Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Weiss was familiar with him; her father had brought her along whenever he went to meet the man. Ozpin was cryptic and quiet, but he was an intellectual with vast amounts of knowledge, so he made a fine conversational partner. Weiss was still a tad wary of getting close to him; one wrong move and her father would more than happily offer Ozpin her hand in marriage. However, after a hesitant inner monologue, she rescinded her statement. If it happened, Weiss would begrudgingly accept. He was leagues better than some of the heirs her father introduced her to.

"Greetings," Ozpin said, "I see a lot of bright, eager faces in this room. All eager to learn I hope?" Nervous laughter echoed out. "Let me be the bearer of bad news then. Many of you will crumble under the pressure and leave before the first semester ends."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Did Ozpin go crazy over the summer?'_

"I do not doubt your intelligence; in fact, you wouldn't even be here listening to me drone on if you weren't cut from the finest cloth." Ozpin loosened his scarf and continued, "Beacon Academy is a cornucopia of knowledge; all you have to do is reach out. The professors, myself included, are all here to assist you. We want you to succeed, and we want to see what your future holds, but we cannot have you rely purely on us. That would defeat the purpose of giving you your independence.

"That being said, I'm sure you all recall the page detailing your living arrangements attached to your acceptance letter. Learn the names transcribed and bear them in mind. Those names will soon have faces attached to them. For the duration of your stay here at Beacon, those people are bound to you as you are to them, so if you wish to survive in this unforgiving enviroment, treat them with respect. You will go through life here as a team; you will grow to cherish these relationships.

"This is usually where some confusion arises. Fear not; we have picked and paired these teams based on academic strengths and weaknesses. However, this does not mean personal compatibility. We understand some feuding will occur, but we expect you all to be mature and iron these differences out.

"Now then, I'm sure you're all eager to get out there and explore the campus. Keep what I said in mind. Dismissed. Oh, and welcome to Beacon."

Weiss didn't hesitate and left the auditorium, heading straight for the residences. Ozpin had given her a personal tour a month ago; she may not have known where her classes were, or where the cafeteria was, but as least she knew where she'd be living for the next few years. Everything else would come later; right now all she wanted was to sleep.

The sleep-deprived heiress thundered through the crowd; students parted way, giving her ample space. Her murderous aura worked wonders, instilling fear. Weiss didn't need useless things like friends or teammates; they would only serve as a hindrance. She was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the largest energy manufacturing company in Remnant. Everyone was beneath her in talent, skill, and academics; she had no problem in crushing anyone who thought otherwise.

Leaving the main building behind her, Weiss stepped into what appeared to be an enclosed garden. There were pathways stemming from the center leading to different buildings; she would explore those later—the dormitory was still her main goal. It didn't take much to navigate through the enormous structure, though the elevator ride to the fifth floor was much appreciated.

Down the hall she noticed two men dressed in black wearing the Schnee family crest on light-blue armbands; they stood guard in front of a room she suspected to be hers. Weiss collected herself and strutted towards them; seeing her family's hired men made her feel a little better.

"Ms. Schnee, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," the guard on the left said. "We have placed your belongings inside and await further instructions."

"Your father also sends his regards," added the guard on the right.

"Excellent work, can you show me in?"

"Right away, ma'am." Both guards straightened their backs and clicked their heels together as they saluted.

The left guard opened the door while the right followed behind Weiss. They ushered her to the location of her luggage and asked which room she would like. She waved them off, choosing to inspected her new living quarters first. It was a lot smaller than she expected, but it would do for now.

In the left corner was a kitchen that held the basics: refrigerator, microwave, stove, and sink. They were lined up neatly against the wall in a upside down L shape. It was convenient and clean, but that was all Weiss could say about the worse for wear appliances. Beacon was kind enough to supply a rickety round-table with four chairs; the hotheaded heiress was tempted to slam a fist down to see if it would break. Her eyes shifted over to what appeared to be the living room and visibly paled. Before her was a plain black couch with indiscernible stains, a hideous blue shag rug, a prehistoric television, and yet another ratty table. There was a window with a great view though, so that made it slightly bearable.

"Beacon went all out in furnishing its dorms," Weiss said sarcastically. The two guards looked at each other and chuckled quietly at her discontent.

"You'll be pleased when you see the the bedroom," the guard to her right chimed in.

"I know sarcasm when I hear it," she groaned, "let's see the damage."

To the right side, across from the entrance, were two lacquered doors that led to moderately spaced rooms; small wardrobes framed the doorway. Weiss chose to enter the left hand door, grimacing at the decor. Inside were two beds flush against the farthest corner on opposite sides. Between them was a dark brown nightstand and a window that peered over the forest surrounding the outskirts of Beacon. At the foot of each bed was an unfurnished desk and a black swivel chair.

"It could be worse," Weiss sighed in defeat. This dorm was going to need some serious work before she could comfortably call it "home". Walking over to her "new" bed, Weiss pressed a hand against it and instantly recoiled in disgust. She cleared her throat to gain her guards' attention. "Uh, yeah, no. These beds have got to go. Now."

"Understood. Would you like to place an order for them right now or would you like to purchase it in person?" the guard asked. Weiss had already forgotten which one was which.

She walked into the other room and noticed it was identical to hers. One of the guards followed behind her dutifully preparing to make a call. "I'll wait till my," Weiss hesitated, " _roommates_ arrive. We'll discuss further arrangements then."

"Contacting Professor Ozpin and requesting permission right now, ma'am."

Nodding her head, the heiress smiled at the two hardworking men. They treated her with respect, gave no attitude, and followed her orders while taking the initiative. She liked them a lot, and a Schnee always shows their appreciation to those who deserved it.

The guard on the phone nodded his head and spoke avidly; it seemed everything was progressing well. Weiss went to check on the other guard and saw him taking measurements.

"I'm impressed with you two," Weiss admitted, "what are your names?"

The guard taking measurements stood up and bowed, "My name is Haseo Lee."

"And I am his twin brother, Raseo Lee," said the other after his call. "I've cleared everything with Professor Ozpin. You may change what you wish."

"Hm, that was moderately painless."

Raseo tucked his phone away and explained, "Beacon is home to many who are well off, yourself included, ma'am. It is encouraged to personalize the dorm; it's stated in the student manual."

"And judging by the awful paint job here, this room used to be hot pink," Haseo added with a wince. "Would you like me to hire someone?"

"No, it's alright," Weiss ran a hand through her bangs trying to stop her frustration from showing. "Time to inspect the bathroom."

"I should inform you that the dorm also comes with a laundry room," Raseo said as he flicked two light switches on. "Though I might recommend tossing these ones out; they appear to be older than my brother and I put together."

"As I expected," Weiss grumbled. She took a quick look at both rooms and gave the bathroom a pass but decided the laundry room still needed an upgrade. "Can you two measure the rest of the dorm?" Both men saluted and began working. "Now to make a phone call home."

Weiss dialed her father's personal number; the man answered almost immediately.

"My dear girl, how are you taking to Beacon?" Wolfram Schnee bellowed; the excitement in his voice was deafening.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Father." Weiss said, her ears still ringing. "I'm inside my dorm now, it's a little…"

"Outdated?"

"Precisely."

"You should have more than enough funds to accommodate your needs," Wolfram hummed to himself taking a moment to think. "I take you've met Haseo and Raseo?"

"Yes, I've been quite pleased with their service."

"Excellent, excellent! How about your roommates, have you met them yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," Weiss replied unenthusiastically. "I just hope they're quiet—I just heard you click your tongue. You know something, don't you?"

Wolfram chuckled nervously, his daughter was sharp. "I did a quick background check on them—for safety reasons, of course. Academically, you four will get along famously. Ozpin made sure you were placed with capable students."

"You're stalling, Father."

"That is unfortunately where your similarities end."

Off in the distance, Weiss heard two distinct voices. She couldn't pinpoint how far they were or the topic of conversation, but she had a sinking feeling they belonged to her roommates.

"Father, I'll talk to you later." She ended the call before he could reply; first impressions were important, after all. Years of intensive etiquette training conditioned her body to instinctively straighten her posture when others neared her. She was going to greet these new people with the grace and elegance of a true Schnee.

"And then some crabby girl started yelling at me—oh, not you again!"

' _What kind of cruel joke was this?'_ Weiss screeched in her head, ' _Of all the rotten luck.'_

Standing stupefied in the doorway was the red trainwreck. Her face was a strange mix between horrified and surprised. She jumped into the blonde's arms, trembling uncontrollably. Behind them was a dark-haired girl with alluring golden eyes. She quirked an eyebrow and looked between the two parties.

"Yang, it's her!" Red exclaimed, "Oh fudge, please don't yell at me again!"

"Ugh, I didn't yell at you!"

"You're yelling right now!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Okay kiddies, let's settle down." The blonde, whose name was apparently Yang, sighed in exasperation. She shook the trainwreck off of her and walked up to Weiss cautiously. "I see you and my sister are already acquainted. My name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long," she held out her hand, "nice to meet'cha."

The heiress stared at the offered hand and tentatively shook it. "Weiss. Weiss Schnee." Yang smirked and tightened her grip; the discomfort she was causing the other girl made her smile widen.

"So you're the snobby little brat who yelled at my little sis. Not smart, not smart at all."

Weiss struggled to keep her face neutral; the brute was deceptively strong.

"I can easily break your hand, but I won't. I'm giving you one warning, and one warning only." Yang squeezed the small, delicate hand in hers until she forced Weiss' indifferent mask to crack. "Do not upset my sister again."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, you brute," Weiss scoffed at the blonde and put up a sickeningly sweet smile. "And is this really all you have? I expected more from someone of your… size."

"It's not a threat, princess, it's a promise."

"Uh, Yang," the golden-eyed girl tapped the blonde on her shoulder, "There are two large, menacing men walking towards you. They do not look happy. I think you should let go."

"I agree with Blake; you should really let go before something bad happens," Little Red quipped; she had her eyes focused on worriedly on Weiss. "Sis, really, let go before you seriously hurt her."

"Fine."

Yang released her hold and turned around to leave, but spun around on her heel, throwing a lightning-fast right hook. Weiss reacted just in time and brought both arms up in a defensive stance. Her left palm was extended and raised upwards in a slight angle while her right palm hovered over her left bicep. She intercepted the punch with a swift chopping motion that struck Yang on the cheek, stunning her as it forced the momentum downward. Weiss took this time to grab the blonde by the scruff of her neck, pushing her towards the ground while she brought the arm she intercepted back up. In one fluid motion, Weiss parried and flipped the larger girl over and tossed her aside.

"What just happened!?" Yang yelped out in surprise. One moment she was about to sock the pretty rich girl, and then the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back.

Blake whistled impressed by the heiress' quick reflexes. "You're full of surprises."

"Did you expect me to take that oaf's fist head on?" Weiss asked the other girl incredulously. "I'm a lot of things, 'Blake'; stupid isn't one of them." The red trainwreck rushed to her sister's side and helped her back onto her feet. "Word of advice: don't ever touch me again."

"Now you're just askin' for a fight, princess," Yang barked back full of sass. "We can take this outside and settle this once and for all."

"And have you embarrass yourself even further? No, thank you." the heiress chuckled. "You're strong, I'll admit that much, but I'm smarter and faster. I can counter every move you make without breaking a nail."

Blake struggled to hold Yang back by her arms while the red _thing_ stood in front, facing Weiss. She knew the girl was pleading for her to stop the fighting, but the blonde had challenged her superiority, and she couldn't have that. Little Red No Fashion Sense looked about ready to cry; Weiss was mean, but she wasn't that mean.

"I apologize for my earlier statements, Miss…?"

A huge smile popped up on the girl's face as she introduced herself, "Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"R-Right, Ruby. I've flown halfway around the world to get here, I'm exhausted and a little… temperamental; however, that doesn't excuse me of my rudeness. State your desired compensation, and I will comply."

Ruby looked up at Blake and Yang, then turned back to Weiss. "Apologize to my sister?"

"Is that all?" Weiss asked incredulously, but Ruby merely nodded. "You could have asked for anything, and all you want is for me to apologize?" Another nod. "You are either extremely naive or just exceedingly stupid."

"Eh," Ruby shrugged, "I don't exactly want to extort money from a person who could kick my sister's butt."

"I stand corrected," Weiss smirked, "you're smarter than you appear."

"Ahaha," the redhead scratched the back of her head nervously. "I hear that a lot."

Straightening her stance, Weiss bowed and said, "I apologize for my less than cordial introduction. Shall we clear the slate and start fresh?"

Yang glowered at the heiress and pulled her arms free from Blake. She carefully pushed Ruby aside, saying, "As long as you don't ever speak to my sister the way you did, then fine. But if you do, all bets are off."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Weiss replied. She looked back at her bodyguards and motioned for them to stand easy. Haseo and Raseo did as told and resumed their measuring. "Since I arrived first, I've taken the liberty to choose my room. There are two beds in each, so one of you will unfortunately have to share with me."

"Not it!" Yang called out, still angry over her defeat. "And I know Ruby wants to room up with me, so that leaves Blake."

"Thanks for tossing me under the bus," Blake muttered.

"I'll visit your grave," Yang laughed.

"Excellent, now, as you can see, this room is horrendously outfitted. Blake, since you and I will be sharing a room for an indefinite time, would you like to head to town with me? This dormitory lacks many essential appliances and fixtures; I would love to have a second opinion."

"Mkay, the buses should still be running."

"Nonsense," Weiss scoffed haughtily. "Haseo, Raseo, I'm going to assume my father has left a rather large surprise for me."

"You assume correct, ma'am," Haseo walked over to her and presented a set of keys. "I was instructed to wait, but I don't see a better time than this. It's parked in the student parking lot; you know where it is, right?"

"Yes, I do, thank you," she said with a smile. Taking the keys from the guard, Weiss motioned for Blake to follow her. "Shall we?"

"U-Um…" Ruby cleared her throat, stopping the two from leaving. "Blake, Yang, would you mind if I roomed up with Weiss instead?"

"What?" both Yang and Weiss exclaimed in unison.

"After the way she treated you, nu-uh, baby sis." The blonde crossed her arms and held her ground. Ruby looked down at her, crestfallen. "I'm immune to that puppy stare, kiddo."

"Hold on a minute," Weiss' eyes darted to the small girl in red, "aren't you just here to see your sister off?"

"No," Ruby shook her head, "I'm a student here."

"Excuse me, but you look like you belong in middle school. How old are you exactly?"

"F-Fifteen…"

"What? Stop mumbling."

"Fifteen. I got pushed up two years." Weiss couldn't believe her ears; the rumours were true after all. "You don't look that much older than me, and aren't I taller than you?"

Yang snickered at the heiress' dumbfounded face. "She got you there, Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss protested.

"So am I rooming with Frosty or what?" Blake asked, thoroughly amused. "Cause I'm cool with either."

"Yang, please? Weren't you just telling me to branch out and make new friends?"

"I don't trust her; she's not friend material."

The heiress nodded. "I agree." Playful golden eyes looked over to her. "Well, it is true, a Schnee never lies."

"Did you hear that? She just admitted to not being friend material!"

"That's fine by me," Ruby hugged her sister tightly, "I don't want her as a friend."

Yang's eyes were the size of saucers. She shook her head slowly and pried Ruby's arms away from her. She stood up to the smaller girl and snarled, "No. Ruby, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh-huh, yes."

"No. Ruby Scarlet Rose, you listen to me, and you listen good. The answer is: no."

"My name's Scarlet? And too late."

"No!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and motioned for Blake to follow her. She was starting to get a migraine listening to the dimwitted sisters. Blake tailed after Weiss without complaint; she enjoyed the banter and was sad to see it end.

"Hey," Blake called out, "I think you should take Ruby."

"What?" Weiss spun around to face her roommate.

"She really likes you, and for some reason, wouldn't stop talking about you."

"That's creepy on so many levels." Truth be told, she was rather flattered. Most people had the common sense to stay away from her, but this Ruby girl seemed determined to get close.

"I think Yang and I will get along just fine, so why don't you go grab the kid."

"Ugh, I didn't take you to be the nice one."

"Could say the same about you."

Stomping past Blake, Weiss made her way back to the dorm. Yang and Ruby were still arguing using only the words "yes," and "no," to get their message across. Weiss was starting to regret her decision, but Blake made a convincing argument. Without wasting another second, Weiss grabbed hold of Ruby's hood and dragged her away.

"You came back!" Ruby cheered.

"By no means does this make us friends," she snarled.


End file.
